


Тони Старк не умеет налаживать отношения, но ему это не мешает

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Flirting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: террористы взорвали школу, никто не пострадал. Ну, почти никто.





	Тони Старк не умеет налаживать отношения, но ему это не мешает

— Ещё двое, сэр, — рапортует ДЖАРВИС, и Тони закладывает крутой вираж, чтобы подлететь к обозначенному на проекции окну.

— Выглядит как один.

— Крупный мужчина и ребёнок, сэр. Стол во втором ряду.

Сквозь пыль ничего не видно, и Тони движется почти наугад, следуя линии направления, прочерченной ДЖАРВИСом через проекцию. Спотыкается о незамеченный стул, чуть не падает на подсвеченную парту.

— Эй вы там, я сейчас аккуратно подниму эту хрень, сможете выбраться?

— Нет, — раздаётся хрипло из-под парты.

— Что «нет»? — уточняет Тони, замерев с протянутой рукой.

— Не шевели проклятый стол, Старк! — рычат из-под стола. Сигнатура голоса не распознаётся — слишком искажён, но есть в тоне кое-что знакомое: так говорят только те, кому он успел насолить лично.

— О-окей, — тянет он. — А как тогда?

— Обойди, здесь дыра с другой стороны.

Тони обходит парту. Та сломана почти пополам, вторую половину придавливает кусок балки.

— Сэр, мужчина ранен. Советую действовать с предельной осторожностью.

— Покажи.

На проекции зависает мужская фигура, Тони сглатывает, представив, что было бы, подними он парту: крючки для рюкзаков въехали мужику над лопаткой и держат его, как гарпун рыбу.

— Мужик, ты мутант, что ли? Как ты вообще ещё в сознании.

— Иди на хуй.

— Ага, адреналин. Руку разжать можешь?

Мальчик, которого мужчина прикрыл собственным телом, без сознания, но видимых повреждений нет, а кровь явно сверху натекла.

— Джарвис, будить будем?

— Не рекомендую, сэр. Случайное нарушение конструкции может повлечь дальнейший разрыв, вероятность умереть от кровопотери до получения помощи непредсказуемо увеличится.

— Понял, не дурак. Мужик, руку разожми.

— Получилось?

— Ага, молодец. Так и стой.

Тони медленно вытягивает ребёнка из-под парты. Травм и впрямь нет, видимо, отключился от испуга.

— Мужик, никуда не уходи, я сейчас вернусь.

— Не утруждайся.

— ДЖАРВИС, это же личное, да?

— Вам виднее, сэр.

— Дай мне его.

Слева сверху зависает смутно знакомое лицо.

— Откуда мы его знаем, ДЖАРВИС?

— Мэтт Мёрдок. Адвокат. Народ против Уилсона Фиска.

— Ах, этот! А я тут при чём?

— «Старк Индастриз» переложила обязанности по восстановлению района Клинтон на Юнион Эллайд Констракшн, сэр.

— Это мы сплоховали.

Тони передал начавшего приходить в себя пацана на руки медикам и вернулся ко всё ещё шатким и затянутым пылевой завесой развалинам школы. Мэтт Мёрдок был ровно там, где он его оставил, хотя Тони самую малость ожидал, что тот и впрямь может «соскочить с крючка».

— Мистер Мёрдок, вам лучше потерять сознание сейчас. Будет больно.

— Переживу.

— ДЖАРВИС, выпусти меня.

— Вероятность обрушения…

— Выполнять!

— С превеликим неудовольствием, сэр.

Тони шагает из раскрывшейся брони в облако пыли, прикрывает глаза очками, ныряет под парту оценить обстановку.

— Шестигранник стандартный икеевский у нас есть?

ДЖАРВИС молча открывает инструментарий и подсвечивает нужное гнездо.

— Отлично. Мэтт… Могу я звать тебя Мэтт? Не шевелись.

Мёрдок молчит, но судя по сопению, всё ещё в сознании.

— Как тебя угораздило, а? Что забыл известный адвокат на детском утреннике?

— Соцработы. Разъяснял детишкам их права.

В голосе Мёрдока слишком много напряжения, и тон почти механически-ровный.

— Ты под чем-то, что ли? Пришёл в школу обдолбанный?

— Я — не ты, Старк.

— О! Пошли оскорбления.

Он вынимает второй винт, и первый крюк, больше ничем не удерживаемый, под собственным весом уходит самую малость глубже. Мёрдок резко выдыхает.

— Ты в старшей школе физику не учил?

— Не-а. В начальной управился.

— Значит, маразм.

— Ну, не молодею. ДЖАРВИС, почему он ещё разговаривает?

— Похоже, мистер Мёрдок способен контролировать собственное сердцебиение и давление крови.

— Ты точно не мутант? — спрашивает Тони, откладывая в сторону третий винт.

— Тебе обязательно трепаться?

— О, прости. Хотел скрасить ожидание приятной беседой.

— Да чтоб ты сдох.

— До или после того, как вытащу тебя?

Вынимая последний винт, Тони придерживает крюк, и ему это почти удаётся, но как только тот больше ничем не крепится к парте, Мёрдок буквально оседает на пол, и Тони едва успевает разжать пальцы, чтобы не сделать хуже.

— Эй! Не спи на полу, тут грязно.

— В жопу иди.

— Ты бы определился, Мэтти. Но если хочешь, мы можем меняться.

С пола доносится хорошо различимый смешок, и Тони улыбается: кажется, здесь его теперь будут ненавидеть чуточку меньше.

— Прости, мне придётся их зажать, чтобы зафиксировать. Сам пойдёшь или понести?

— Как быстрее, — отзывается Мёрдок, — тут через минуту всё рухнет.

Тони успевает за сорок секунд.


End file.
